


Love sick

by Notdeadyet6



Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: Drabble, Hanahaki Disease, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 06:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17802575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notdeadyet6/pseuds/Notdeadyet6
Summary: I don’t know why, but I my motivation to write has dried up. have another drabble.It was supposed to be a happy day, full of love and friendship. It was Chase’s wedding after all.





	Love sick

Henrik stumbled into a bathroom, clutching his stomach. He didn’t know why, but he felt like he was going to throw up. His throat burned, falling to his knees he gripped the sides of the toilet bowl, not bothering to close the door.

His body convulsed as he coughed up something. His throat didn’t burn like it would if he’d thrown up, instead it felt like something sharp dragged along the inside of his throat. It hurt, a lot. The iron taste of blood filled his mouth.

One look at the bowl, made his whole body freeze and go numb. Along with some blood, there were three roses. One red, one yellow with red tips, and the third a lavender purple. Realization hit him like a bus.

Tears poured from his eyes before he could stop them. His throat clogged up again and he coughed out more petals.

“Henrik? Henrik!” he heard Jack’s voice calling for him, but it was no use.

“Henrik, oh my god.” Jack was now leaning beside him, hands on him shoulders. 

He sobbed. Covering his mouth, blood spilling from the corners. As much as Jack wanted to help, there was nothing he could do. No cure, no antidote, nothing.

If the doc was going to live, he would have to face his feelings. It’s not like that’s going to happen. He would rather die than face the inevitable rejection he would get.

It was supposed to be a happy day, full of love and friendship. It was Chase’s wedding after all.


End file.
